rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anatomy Park (episode)
}} Anatomy Park is the third episode of Season 1 of Rick and Morty. It is the third overall episode. Synopsis On Christmas, Rick sends Morty inside the body of a homeless man to save his life (a parody of Fantastic Voyage). Inside the man's body is a microscopic enclosure called Anatomy Park (a parody of Jurassic Park), which houses various deadly diseases that escape their enclosures. Back at the family home, Jerry's parents visit, and the family attempts to bond without electronic devices. Plot Intro Sequence Plays It's Christmas, and Jerry tries to enforce the idea of a "human holiday" onto the rest of the family for his parents visiting, confiscating Morty, Beth and Summer's electronic gadgets. Rick then shows up with a homeless man in a Santa outfit he briefly introduces as Ruben before heading into the garage. As the holiday progresses, Jerry realizes that his traditional idea of a family Christmas has been usurped by the introduction of Jacob, his mother's lover, who has entered a three-way relationship with his parents. While the rest of the family accepts and supports the relationship, Jerry becomes insecure and defensive, allowing his anxiety over his parents' relationship to negatively affect him throughout the episode. Meanwhile, Morty finds out that Rick has created a Jurassic Park-style amusement park inside Ruben the homeless man, and that he is needed inside Ruben's body. Rick shrinks him down to microscopic size and injects him into Ruben's chest cavity, allowing him to meet Dr. Xenon Bloom and the other residents of Anatomy Park. Ruben soon dies from a multitude of bacteria and viruses that have run rampant through his body, and the crew have to escape it to survive. As they make their way through Anatomy Park, Morty begins to fall for Annie, an employee of Anatomy Park, who begins the journey apathetic of his plight but who soon grows to fancy him. The crew discover that Poncho had planned to compromise the safety of Anatomy Park, to get back at Dr. Bloom, but he falls to his death trying to fight off the bubonic plague, with Roger drowning in shit soon after. Meanwhile, Summer's boyfriend Ethan barges into the house asking why she has been ignoring all his texts, which leads to an argument. Jacob manages to bring Ethan to confess the source of his anger. Back in the body, Dr. Bloom, Annie and Morty sit in a room watching an animatronic Reuben explain his history. The body soon begins to collapse and the crew have to try and ride a skeletal railway system (or, "The Bone Train") out to Reuben's nipple. Dr. Bloom is eaten alive by E. coli while trying to operate the bone train, whilst Morty and Annie are almost eaten by Hepatitis A, but Hepatitis C comes to their rescue. Rick in the meanwhile has put Reuben's body into his ship and flown him and miniature Morty and crew out into space. He activates a growth ray on the corpse, leading to nationwide panic over the "naked sky Santa". The body soon explodes via dynamite Rick put in while picking up Morty and Annie, raining bloody chunks all over America and the Smith household. Rick, Morty, and Annie arrive back at the house, where Annie reveals that she's been studying Dr. Bloom's work and has the knowledge capable to build a new one. Rick shrinks her back down, leaving Morty depressed (Rick waves this off by saying she has a "puffy vagina"). Credits Play In the after-credits scene, Rick talks to Annie on speakerphone, where the new crew reveals plans to scrap Rick's special ride, "Pirates of the Pancreas". He hangs up on them and rants to Ethan, the site of the new Anatomy Park, about compromise. Ethan only responds "Cool...so when am I gonna get paid?". Characters Major Characters *Rick *Morty *Beth *Jerry *Summer *Ethan *Joyce *Leonard *Jacob *Ruben *Dr. Xenon Bloom *Annie *Poncho *Bubonic Plague *Hepatitis A Minor Characters *Roger *Alexander *Hepatitis C *Gonorrhea *Tuberculosis Locations *Anatomy Park *Smith Residence Songs *Last King Christmas *Christmas Drums *It's a Small, Small Intestine Deaths A bunch of Tuberculosis were shot down by Poncho. He was not supposed to fire his gun and the resulting damage to the bronchioles made Ruben go into a coughing fit. Alexander was shot out of Ruben's nostrils by being coughed out of his body. His flesh and organs were ripped out of his body and his skeleton deteriorated as he was launched out of his body, where he completely vanished. A Gonorrhea monster was blown up by Poncho throwing a bomb at him. Morty threw himself at Poncho, shoving him back off of the balcony, taking the Bubonic Plague with him. They both plummeted to the ground, where they died. Roger was left behind in the anal cavity because his foot was stuck in the machine. The gates to the anal cavity exploded and the flood of shit killed him. Dr. Xenon Bloom risked his life for Morty and Annie and was killed by the E. Coli. Morty and Annie were being confronted by Hepatitis A and it was just about all over for them, until he was killed by Hepatitis C. Ruben died of his many diseases and his body was later launched into outer space where it was then blown to bits taking all of the remaining diseases that hadn't died before such as E. coli and Hepatitis C with him. Transcript View the full transcript of this episode here. Quotes *'Jerry:' All electronics are going in the stocking, now. *'Morty:' Ohhh. *'Summer:' Dad, I'm not giving you my phone. *'Jerry:' Put it in the stocking, Summer, or I'm joining Facebook. *''(Summer gasps and puts the phone in the stocking)'' ---- *'Morty:' Pirates of the Pancreas? *'Rick:' You got a problem with that last one, Morty? *'Morty:' Huh? No, no, I'm just reading them out loud in the order that I'm seeing them. *'Rick:' Okay, alright. If I sounded a little defensive, it's because Pirates of the Pancreas is my baby. You know, I got-I got a lot of pushback when I pitched it, Morty. I guess I'm still a little defensive. ---- *'Annie:' You can put your fingers wherever you want. ---- *'Rick:' Jerry! Hand me a scalpel and a bundle of dynamite! *''(Morty is making out with Annie and Rick contacts him)'' *'Rick:' Morty, can you get to the left nipple? *'Morty:' Are you kidding? I'm hoping I can get to both of them, Rick. *'Rick:' No! Morty! I'm taking about Ruben's left nipple! Trivia *First holiday themed episode of the series. *Summer has apparently moved on from her previous crush Frank Palicky and moved on after his death since the events of the Pilot episode, as she was seen with a boyfriend named Ethan who she has apparently been dating for some time. *Morty developed a crush on a girl named Annie in this episode and eventually made out with her, suggesting he might have moved on from his crush on Jessica since the Pilot episode. However, in all future episodes featuring Jessica, Morty is shown to be infatuated with her again. Annie was shrunken down at the end of the episode and put inside of Ethan, which Morty apparently took as a gesture of Rick making them unable to continue dating as he was seen screaming "What did you do that for? I really liked her." Cultural References *The entire concept of Rick and Morty's plot in this episode is a parody of Jurassic Park. *There is a potential reference to James Joyce's famous novel Ulysses in this episode. Joyce's relationship with Jacob is a cuckolding relationship with respect to Leonard, paralleling Molly Bloom's adulterous relationship with Blaze Boylan which is the main conflict in the novel for Molly's husband Leopold Bloom. This connection is further evidenced by the fact that many of the characters introduced in this episode feature names correlated to the novel: Dr. Xenon Bloom shares a last name with the protagonist of the novel, Leopold Bloom; Joyce Smith shares a name with author James Joyce; and Jacob and Leonard have names remarkably similar to these two individual, Leonard and Leopold and Jacob (or Jake) and James. *Some plot elements of the episode may also be associated with Richard Fleischer's 1966 novel Fantastic Voyage, in which a Soviet scientist lives through an assassination attempt with a blood clot, and a miniaturized crew aboard the nanobot-sized Proteus submarine sail through his blood vessels to find and remove the clot. *A ride at Anatomy Park, features robotic little creatures singing a song called It's a Small, Small Intestine, as the riders sit in a little boat that takes them down the intestinal tube. This is a parody on a ride at Disney World known as It's a Small, Small, Small, Small, World. *Alexander being dressed as a dog is a reference to the Disney character, Goofy. *When Poncho talked about people in the world he hated he mentions "people on the internet who are only turned on by cartoons of Japanese teenagers." This was a reference to members of the otaku subculture, sometimes referred to as wapanese or weeaboos. Otakus are obsessive fans of Japanese culture (especially anime and manga). 'Turned on' is a reference to the sexual themes in some anime and manga and pornographic anime/manga called hentai. *When Alexander is being sucked out of Reuben's body, Morty asks him what his name is as a reference to the play Hamilton Errors *As Doctor Bloom is going to operate the bone train, several viruses invade, which he calls an "E. coli outbreak". However, E. coli are bacteria, not viruses. Ironically, the viruses are Enterobacteria Phage T4, viruses that infect and kill E.coli bacteria. *At the end of the episode, Rick was disappointed with the family for spending Christmas, texting and using their technology and started shaming them for it. One of the things he told them was that Jesus Christ, their Lord and Savior was born today, suggesting that he believed in a Christian God. This contradicts with both of the instances, that proved that he was an Atheist. First in the Pilot when he told Summer there was so God, and second in A Rickle in Time, when he closely encountered death and briefly became a Christian, only to revert to Atheism when he escaped this danger. Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes